


[podfic of] More, Gimme More, by LittleMousling

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodily Fluids, Bukkake, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Fantasy, Verbal Humiliation, consensual non-consent play (fantasy of being drugged), kink bingo, magical curative power of jizz, vague reference to band breakup feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of More, Gimme More by LittleMouslingAuthor summary-When Brendon has time, this is what he thinks about.
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Brendon Urie/Jon Walker, Brendon Urie/Pete Wentz, Brendon Urie/Shane Valdes, Gabe Saporta/Brendon Urie, Ian Crawford/Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie, Zack Hall/Brendon Urie
Kudos: 1





	[podfic of] More, Gimme More, by LittleMousling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling). Log in to view. 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/More,GimmeMore%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20More,%20Gimme%20More.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [LittleMousling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/pseuds/LittleMousling) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMousling/profile)! Dear listeners, please heed the tags on this content. 

This podfic is a part of my own personal WIP amnesty challenge. It was originally recorded on August 30, 2014. 

I'm returning to podficcing fandom after a 5 year+ hiatus and I unfortunately had the bad habit of leaving recorded but unedited files sitting on my computer... so I've edited them all and posting them. This comes with a blanket proviso that a lot of them suffer from recording quality difficulties- likely they were recorded on my internal laptop mic at the time. I did my best to clean up the sound, but I'm not the most technically skilled and they do still have varying degrees of background buzz. But I'm not letting the perfectionist drive get to me and I'm just posting them as they are. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
